Smile
by InsaneByChoice
Summary: Hi! My names Haruno Sakura and I had the most WONDERFUL life that is until I walked in on my exboyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, and the girl he was cheating on me with, but I got my revenge. But I guess I should start at the beginning... Antisasusaku


Hello again. Well this is a bit…different I guess or so says a friend of mine. Anyway, so like I usually say hope you enjoy!!

Oh and this is based off the song 'Smile' by Lily Allen, and this is anti-saussaku or Sasuke and Sakura (pairings)

Disclaimer: Maybe if I keep dreaming I will someday own Naruto, but for right now…not gonna happen.

* * *

Hi! My names Haruno Sakura and I had the most WONDERFUL life that is until I walked in on my ex-boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, and the girl he was cheating on me with, but I got my revenge. But I guess I should start at the beginning……

My alarm clock rang through my room; I rolled over and slapped my hand on the sleep button. I swung my legs over the side of my cherryfull bed and jumped up. My boyfriend's birthday was today, but even though he said not to come over and not to surprise him, I decided to go over and give him my present.

I got dressed as fast as I could and grabbed a dark blue package, then ran out the door. I walked calmly up to his door and knocked. From the inside, I heard a crash and rustling of stuff moving all over the place.

When he opened the door, His pants were unzipped, his belt was hanging from his pants, and he didn't have a shirt on. I simply expected that he just woke up, that is until a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes that I recognize as my next door neighbor, Yamanaka Ino, with Sasuke's shirt over her body. "Who's at the door Sasuke-kun?" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Um… no one Ino I'll be back to bed in a second." He yelled back. My heart stopped at that moment. "Listen Sakura it's not what you think, Ino had no where else to go…" "Oh, yeah so you SLEPT WITH HER! BECAUSE OF THAT YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO EXPLAIN TO HER _BOYFRIEND _WHAT SHE"S DOING HERE!!!! HOW COULD YOU!!???" I screamed as I threw his present at his chest, and then I ran until I fell.

Luckily, I fell to my knees in the middle of the park and sobbed into my hands. After what seemed like forever, I fell to my side and cried softly, and finally fell asleep. When I woke up again, it was already noon. I sat up and started back to my house, wiping the tear stains of my cheeks.

I accidentally went past my apartment and accidentally ran into one of my best friends, Uzumaki Naruto. "Hey Sakura, what's wrong? You look like you were crying, what's going on?" he asked concerned. "Oh Naruto!" I cried.

I ran to him and buried my face into his chest. Thankfully, he had gotten over me when we turned 14. Anyway, I raised my head and looked into his cerulean eyes and sighed. "Sasuke was cheating on me with Ino" I said. He sighed and held me closer.

He let me go and pushed away. "You just have to believe me on this, get over him." "You're right" I sighed. Just then my phone rang.

I looked at the I.D. and scowled. It was my ex. I looked at Naruto and answered it. "Hello." "_Hey, babe, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go get something to eat and talk._" My mouth dropped to the floor and glared at nothing in particular and then smiled slyly. "Sure Sasuke, pick me up at eight and we'll go to _La Fantstico_." "_Ok love you, bye."_ With that I hung up and smiled. "What was _that_ about?" asked Naruto, obviously angry. "I have the _best _plan _ever_."

* * *

At five till eight, I was in my hallway putting chocolate 'poop makers', as I call them, in my purse and slightly giggled. Just then, the door bell rang.

Since there was loud, harsh, and fast pounding on the door, I walked as slowly as I could, opened the door to the closest as slowly as possible, and slipped into my coat smiling all the way. I opened the door, as a bloody, beaten up Sasuke fell inside. I acted as if I was concerned and helped him up, and then asked what had happened.

"Some guy in green spandex beat the shit out of me." He said. "Awwwww I'm so sorry. Lets go I don't want to be late." I said, and we left. When we got to the restaurant, I ordered the most expensive things all of which are the foods I hate, since that was part of the plan.

Then when we got our food I took one bite grimaced and threw it all on the floor. "Do you know how much that was?" growled Sasuke. "No, and I don't care, It tasted like dog doo doo." I said crossing my arms and looking away.

'_Task 1 complete task 2 ready.'_ I thought. I sighed and looked down at the table. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, maybe they'll refund it" I said fully aware that they did no such things. But since it was part of the plan, I watched him go, and smiled.

I went down and grabbed the 'poop makers' and poured every last one of them into his drink, and because it was just so much fun messing with him, I smiled. But because I saw him coming, my fun stopped and I put my purse down, then smiled at his approaching face.

"The wont give me a refund." He said as he sat down and picked up his cup and placed in next to his lips. It took A LOT of will power to keep a strait face and not giggle

. When he placed the cup down, it was empty, and because of that I couldn't help but let out a small smirk. Suddenly, the boy across from me perked up his head and excused himself. I smirked and let out a small chuckle.

I called a waiter over and asked him to bring something over strong enough for a person to get sick but not drunk, and put it in another drink for Sasuke, he willfully accepted.

Thankfully, he brought it over before Sasuke came back. He did come back after awhile and muttered an apology; I smiled and nodded in response.

He took one look at the cup in front of him and pushed it away. I acted as if I was hurt by his actions and he reluctantly took a swig. A few minutes later, because the alcohol kind of stuff to awhile to settle, he placed his hands over his mouth and ran to the bathroom.

At that moment I couldn't help myself and laughed till my sides hurt. When he came back he decided to speak up. "Listen, Sakura, it wasn't what you…" he said before he excused himself again, since he had to go to the bathroom again.

When he came back, I looked at him with fake interest. "Sorry, now where was I oh yeah it wasn't what you thought, ok maybe it was but I'm really sorry and I beg of you to forgive me and take me back." He finished.

I got up and smiled as if I was really gonna take him back. "No." I said and then turned around and walked out the door, but not before smiling at the sobbing I heard behind me.

Plus, I knew that at his home sweet home, poor Ino was tied to a chair and the house trashed, because she had paid the guy in spandex to beat him, tie down Ino and trash his house.

* * *

HA HA HA Sasuke! To tell you the truth I would do the same. Actually, I'm turning this into my teacher, omitting the cussing of course, because I didn't do what I was suppose to, but I did do what I had to in this story so yeah. Anyway, Hope you liked it and Also R&R please!! 


End file.
